Keep Holding On
by Pricat
Summary: An new ogre moves into Duloc but hates everyone and everything in Duloc. He's also a big bully as Shrek finds out when Astras starts picking on him. Can he stop this before it gets worse? Maybe with help from friends...
1. New Ogre In Town

Keep Holding On 

It was nighttime and somebody was making his way through the forest.

He was an ogre with violet skin, tree like horns, muscle bound and wore brown clothes. There was anger in his eyes as he saw the kingdom of Duloc.

"_I've heard about this place. It's the perfect place to unleash my anger." _He thought as he skulked into the darkness of a cave. Shrek had been told this by Puss. It was early morning but he was up already.

He didn't mind. It was the only peace and quiet he got because right now everybody was asleep. Later he saw Leah walk into the kitchen as he was cooking eggs for breakfast.

He was feeling bad vibes but wasn't sure where it was coming from.

Carley smiled at her friends as she joined them later that morning for breakfast. She was wearing punk rock clothes along with a Sand Village head band. "Morning guys!" she said to them.

Fiona had to go out and Keah and the others went shopping with her except for Carley. She wanted to stay with Shrek. He waited until they left before going to see the new ogre. "Where're you going?" Carley asked him softly.

"I'm going for a walk, okay? Can you look after the kids until I come back?" he asked her.

"Sure. Go ahead. I don't mind." she replied to him as she watched him go off. He then walked through the forest until he came to the cave in the middle of the forest. He had a feeling the new ogre lived here. He heard growling as he walked in.

"Hello? Is anybody here? I'm Shrek the other only ogre in Duloc until now. Where are you?" he said out loud. He then saw a hand come out from the shadows and grab him by his vest. "Who're you?" Shrek asked nervously.

The bigger ogre cackled as Shrek squirmed in his vice like grip. "My name is Astras. I know all about you Shrek. You're a loser of an ogre. You're pathetic. I get angry very easily and you're it!" he yelled as his claws ripped Shrek's shirt open.

"W-What do you want?" Shrek asked nervously. "I hate everybody in Duloc because all others do when they see me is run away and treat me like a freak! I'll show them that they can't mess with me. Beginning with you. I like to use my strength on others and now you're my new play thing!" he told him beating him but using his claws to scratch his arms and stomach.

"Tell anyone about what I'm doing to you and I... I don't know. I might hurt your friends especially that half blind human you care so much about. I can't wait to play with you tomoreow!" Astras cackled as Shrek stumbled out of Astra's cave. He was badly hurt.

Carley heard a loud sound as Shrek fell onto his and Fiona's bed.

She came into there and was shocked. He was badly injured. His face had cuts and bruises as well as a black eye. His shirt was ripped. There were bad scratches on his arms and chest. He was in agony.

"Are you okay? You look seriously hurt." she told him. He watched her leave and come back into the room with idione and bandages. "How did you get hurt like this?" she told him. He moaned in agony.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. I'm going to help you. This'll sting a little, okay?" she replied.

Shrek gritted his teeth as the idoine went on his scratches. "Sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you." she told him as she was done cleaning him up amd hugged him gently. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry. You can tell me if something's wrong. We are friends, right?

You told me the only way to make things better is by talking about them." she told him. He froze up as he looked into her eyes and heard Astra's words in his head.

He cared too much for his friends especially Carley. "Alright. There's this new ogre but he's a bully. Can you keep a secret? He's started picking on me. Just don't tell the others, okay? I wanna try to handle this on my own." Shrek answered her sadly.

She felt sorry for him. He sounded like he was crying.

"What's this guy's name?" Carley asked him softly. "It's Astra." he answered as he yawned. His eyes closed as he was in his pyjamas. He was shivering with fear, aomething that had never happened to him before.

As he slept, he tossed and turned as he had bad dreams about Astra hutyong his friends. Leah noticed he seemed nervous as they had dinner. "You okay? You seem nervous. Did you meet the new ogre in town? He seems nice." Fiona told him.

He and Carley looked at each other. If they only knew what Astras's true nature was. Then they'd change their minds...


	2. It goes On and On

Keep Holding On 

Ch 2

Later that night Leah lay in bed beside Carley. She wondered what was wrong with Shrek. He'd seemed so nervous at dinner.

"_He looked really freaked out. Something must be bugging him but he must be holding it within. Maybe I can get him to tell us." _She thought as she saw Carley look up at the ceiling.

She was thinking about her ogre friend's situation. She knew how he felt.

Shrek was outside. He'd had another dream to do with Astra. He didn't want to tell Fiona in case she got freaked. The night wind whipped his ears. "Hey you okay?" he heard a voice ask breaking his thoughts.

He turned around.

Carley was standing near him. "No. I… had another bad dream about Astra. I can't be myself at the minute. I've never had this happen before." He answered with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe if we tell Leah, she can help." Carley suggested. "No! The others can't know. They wouldn't believe about Astra's bullying ways. Oh fine. You can tell Leah but nobody else, understand?" he answered.

He was sobbing a little.

"Don't worry. I'll help you, I promise. Goodnight." She replied to him as she went back inside. Leah saw her come back into the room.

"You were with Shrek, weren't you? Did he tell you what's up with him?" she asked her as her friend climbed back into bed.

"Yes. I'll tell you but it has to stay a secret just between us. You promise?" she said.

"I promise. I'd do anything if it means helping friends. Is he in trouble?" Leah answered. "You know that new ogre who moved into the cave in the middle of the forest? He's a big bully. He made Shrek his new target and is bullying him." Carley explained softly so only Leah could hear.

"Astra sounds like a jerk. We should tell Fiona and the others." Leah replied to her.

"He wants to deal with it on his own, okay?" she told her. In the morning Shrek was sitting at the table drinking black coffee. His arms and chest still really hurt.

Leah and the others were outside playing soccer. He smiled sadly. He loved to play soccer. "Come on! Let's play!" Carley told him as he joined them outside.

Shrek smiled. He needed to blow off steam. Astra saw them playing and having a great time. He growled in anger as he saw Shrek and his friends together. He was standing on the roof disguised as a bird.

He had the power to change his form into anything he liked.

"_What makes him so special especially with his friends? Being a good hearted ogre makes you weak. It doesn't matter because once I'm done with him, he'll never want to show his face around this kingdom again!" _he thought as he flew to the ground and became his normal self again.

Shrek then saw him and tripped over the soccer ball. Fiona saw the scars on his arm. "How did that happen? It looks nasty!" she said.

"I hurt it in a fight with hunters." He lied as he was helped up by Leah. Somebody else knew what was happening to Shrek.

It was his cousin Snowgre.

He knew Astra was a bully. He'd been picked on before by him. He had to help Shrek without Fiona finding out. Astra smiled. He knew what Shrek's biggest weakness was. He cackled as he ran off in the middle of the night. He then came to Shrek's swamp.

He skulked around until he saw Shrek sitting outside drowning in misery.

"Hello starshine! Miss me?" he cackled. Shrek froze up. "What do you want with me? I haven't done anything to make you mad." he answered. Astra laughed as he made claw marks on Shrek's cheek.

"I'm here to make your life a living misery. Every other realm, I've tortured good hearted freaks like you until they're nothing but broken down losers with broken dreams They beg me to pit them out of their misery and I do it. You'd better keep an eye on your human pet. Something bad could happen to her.

I know how you feel for her." Astra explained as he punched Shrek in the nose. Fiona coming out made Astra leave.

"I'll be back and you're gonna pay!" he roared as he ytansformed into an eagle and carried Shrek with him.

Fiona was scared. What was going on with her husband?

She knew it had something to do with the new ogre in town...


	3. Don't Lose Hope

Keep Holding On 

Ch 3

Astra laughed as he dragged Shrek into his cave. He then chained him to a steel table with shackles.

He watched as the other ogre woke up. "_Why is he doing this to me? I've tried to be nice to him, make him feel welcome but all he does is hate me and everybody else for being themselves._

_I hope my friends come soon." _Shrek thought as he lay there.

Astra then slashed his hand with his claws. "You're such a fool. You really think those friends of yours will save you? You're wrong?

Especially if you think those human friends, especially the one you care so much about will help. You're weak because of them! No matter because soon you'll be gone before they come.

You think you're strong like me but you're not. Face it. You're just one of them, a human. You were never meant to be one of us.

You're a freak, an accident. Why do you keep living when you know nobody cares for you in this world? Think about that!" the violet skinned ogre growled at him.

Shrek throbbed from the injuries Astra had been giving him.

Tears welled up in his eyes but didn't want to show it. He felt weak but had to keep awake. He knew Astra would try something the second he was asleep.

"_You're not a freak. You're better than Astra. He's a jerk and might hurt everything we care about." _His head told him.

He felt his heart pumping strong like a drum. "_Yes Shrek tou're one of a kind. Astra will get what's coming to him sooner or later. Rest. Your friends will save you. You know that. They would never abandon you." _It replied. He smiled softly.

But then he saw something on Astra's table.

It was a symbol cane folded up.

"So that's why he's mad at everybody. He has sight problems. He must feel alone in the world because of it just like Carley used to feel.

But it gives him no excuse to bully and hurt others." He thought.

He then heard happy laughter in his head.

He smiled sadly as he remembered his friends, the way they would stand together and be there for each other or him if they were sad or in trouble especially Carley…

A few weeks ago… 

_He'd been playing soccer with Artie, Leah and his other friends. They were having a great time while Fiona was getting the picnic ready. _

_Leah then saw him stop when he saw Carley run into the house. _

_She seemed very upset._

"_You guys keep playing. I've got to… take care of something." Shrek said as he ran into the house. "I'll go help him!" Leah replied as she went after her ogre friend._

_He was in the spare room. _

_Carley was sitting on the bed in a protective ball upset and crying. She was looking at her symbol cane._

"_What's wrong?" Shrek asked her softly. He hated it when she was sad like this._

"_Do you really like me or are you just putting up with me because I'm disabled and have nowhere else in this world to go?" the human girl asked him, tears glistening in her blue eyes._

"_Who said this to ya?" Shrek asked her._

"_The teens in the village. They say I'm a disabled freak with a small hump on my back. They say you should let bad ogres take me away and hurt me because I'm not good for anything!" the girl answered him._

_This made him mad._

"_I like you a lot. Those guys are just jerks. They pick on me too but I can ignore them. You're better than you think. _

_I know back home in your world you felt like a freak but here it's okay to be yourself. Besides here you have a family who cares for you and loves you as you are. _

_You may be a little different but that's what makes you so cool. _

_The way you can create anything and make it come to life. Leah likes you too as well as everybody else. Just don't give up on your dreams. I know they'll come true." He told her softly._

"_Thanks. Nobody ever loved me the way… you and Leah and the others do. I've never really felt part of a family until now. I don't wait it to end." She replied hugging him._

"_I don't want it to end too. Let's go outside. We can still beat Artie's team before the picnic." He said taking her hand as they went outside._

_Back to present night…_

Astra noticed Shrek was asleep. He cackled with glee but realised he'd seen his cane. This made him boil in rage but smiled.

He could hurt Shrek many times if he wanted to but he still wouldn't give into him but if he hurt somebody he cared about, especially the half blind one he cared so much form that would get to him more than what he was doing.

He then slashed open Shrek's vest and cackled at the ogre's back. It had a small hump on it.

He then made slashs on it with his claws. He could hear Shrek moan in agony at that but Astra stopped.

For now...

Meanwhile at the swamp Leah and Snowgre were preparing to go to Astra's cave and rescue Shrek before Astra hurt him badly or worse but they didn't want to think about that yet..

They then were outside the swamp about to go into the forest when they saw somebody join them.

It was Carley.

"What're you doing?" Snowgre asked her. "I want to go with you and rescue Shrek." she answered him. Leah and Snowgre looked at each other worriedly before speaking.

"I know you wanna come with us but it's too dangerous. If Astra knew you were with us, he'd hurt you badly and that's something I don't want to happen to you.

You're my best friend, you know that? Besides we need you here." Leah replied hugging her. "Why?" Carley asked breaking the embrace.

"We need you to stay here because if you went with us, Fiona would know something's up and come after us. Shrek would be really hurt if Astra hurt her. Can you do that for us? Just stay here until we get back?" Snowgre answered.

"Yeah! I can do that! Don't worry you can count on me!" the teen replied as she watched them leave but got an idea.

Her eyes glowed and somebody appeared.

It was a blue skinned ogre warrior. She had flowing black hair, dark eyes, wore a suit og unbreakable armour. "Carley what did you want?" she said softly.

"Ogre Child I need you to go help Leah and Snowgre. They went to that new ogre's cave to rescue Shrek. I can't go but you can." Carley told her.

She watched as Ogre Child ran off to do as her creator had asked.

Leah trembled as she and Snowgre entered Astra's cave. She hoped that Shrek was okay or Astra would pay with his life. They then saw Shrek lying on the steel table weak, badly cut, bruised and hurt from Astra's attacks. He'd lost a lot of weight from lack of food.

There were tears in their eyes at the state of their friend. "Please wake up! We came to save you from this horrible guy." Snowgre said, tears choking his voice.

Shrek's eyes then opened slowly.

"Hey guys. I-I knew you'd come. Where's Carley?" he said weakly.

"She's taking care of things back at the swamp." ;eah told him as she broke the shackles with her anger.

"Great work! Let's get him out of here!" Snowgre told her as he lifted Shrek gently and carried him in a fireman's lift.

They then heard cackling as somebody appeared out of the shadows.

It was Astra. "I don't think you're getting out of here so easily!" he said as he cornered them...


	4. Helping Friends Fight

Keep Holding On 

Ch 4

Leah shivered in fear as Astra was about to fight them but before he cpi;d bring his claws to touch her or Snowgre, he was knocked off his feet.

Somebody appeared behind him that made them relieved.

It was Ogre Child.

"What're you doing here?" Leah asked her. "Carley asked me to come here and help you guys. She wanted to herself but knew she had to stay at the swamp. So she sent me." She replied.

They then escaped from the cave before Astra could pull anything.

Ogre Child then used her super strength to pull a boulder over the mouth of Astra's cave. "That should hold him for a while. We'd better get back before anyone worries." She told them.

Leah and Snowgre agreed as they went back to the swamp.

When they got back, it was nearly dawn. They managed to get him inside before Fiona or anybody else could see him.

"_We need to come up with a story as to why he's hurt so badly. Astra really hurt him. He kept going when Astra was hurting him because he'd knew we'd help him." _Leah thought as she walked into the spare room and climbed into bed.

Carley was already asleep but woke when she felt Leah wrap her arms around her waist.

"How is he? Is he hurt badly?" she asked worriedly.

"He's badly hurt. Astra really went psycho on him and scratched him up badly. He was on his last legs when we showed up but we saved him thanks to the help you sent. Where's Ogre Child now?" Leah told her.

"She's back in Aria." The girl replied.

Snowgre watched as his cousin slept fitfully. He was lucky to be alive. He'd dressed his cousin in clean clothes but would help with his wounds later. "_What gives Astra the right to do this? Shrek tried to show kindess to him and yet Astra treats him like dirt!_

_I promise that I'll keep you safe from that creep along with our friends. We won't let him hurt you." _He thought as he fell asleep.

Fiona had no clue what was going on with her husband or her friends.

Leah then joined Snowgre before getting breakfast. "How is he?" she asked softly. "He keeps having very bad dreams about Astra. Maybe if you or another friend he cares about was with him, it might change things." He answered her.

Leah nodded at his idea as she went to find Carley.

"What's up?" Carley asked her.

"I need your help. Shrek isn't getting better after being Astra's hostage. If you were with him, it might help. You guys have a strong bond." She repliled.

Carley nodded as she followed her into the other spare room where Shrek was lying in bed. Leah saw the shock on her friend's face at her ogre friend's wounds.

"_Why would Astra do something as bad as this to my friend?" _Carley thought as she sat on the bed.

Her aura was filling the room making Shrek feel more calmer. She then lay besode him careful not to cause his body more agony.

"I'm not sure we should tell her." Snowgre said to Leah.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"She'll freak out. If she knew Astra was hurting Shrek because he's taking out his anger about being half blind out on him and Duloc." He replied.

"Fine but if Astra shows up, then we're going to tell her, right?" Leah told him.

He sighed in defeat.

"Okay. But only if that happens." Snowgre said. He then walked into the spare room and smiled.

Carley had wrapped her arms gently around Shrek to make him feel safe to sleep but not hurting him. "That's cute. I know why you're worried about telling her Astra is half blind like her." Leah said.

"Why then?" Snowgre asked playfully.

"If she knew, she'd want to go find him and he'd end up taking her under his evil wing by reaching out to her." She answered.

Snowgre nodded. "Yes. That's why." He answered as he left her. Fiona felt sorry for her husband being in so much agony. Snowgre had said hunters had hurt him badly but she could tell he was lying.

She smiled seeing Carley with her husband. Later Carley and Leah were cooking pasta and meatballs. Snowgre laughed at that.

One of the triplets was called Meatballs. He freaked out whenever they had pasta because he thinks they're going to eat him but calms down when he realises they're eating meat.

Carley was very quiet as they cooked. Leah could understand how she felt.

"Do you think Shrek will be okay?" she said softly. "Of course he will. He just needs rest and time to heal." Leah replied as she saw her friend making weedrat stew to go with the pasta and meatballs. Leah smiled at that.

She knew how much Shrek loved weedrat stew. She watched as her friend carried it carefully into the spare room.

She put it on the bedside table. Shrek had been asleep but the smell of food woke him up.

"Thanks." he said to her. "You're welcome. I... was worried when I saw you eariler. I-I thought you weren't going to make it. You mean a lot to me. You're like the father I never had." she replied leaving the room.

Astra was angry as he smashed the boulder into pieces that had prevented him from going after Shrek and his friends. But it was night fall and that worried him.

But revenge took over his sense of fear. "I mightn't be able to see in the dark but I really want revenge so it's worth it. It's sweeter than any candy I've ever tasted. I know how to hurt Shrek now by hurting the half blind human he cares for so much!" he cackled as his other senses guided him...

He cackled as he approached the swamp. Shrek wouldn't be able to stop him this time.

Snowgre saw him barge his way in and was nervous. "I've a feeling he wants revenge. We'd better warn the others." he told Leah. She heard Carley speak nervously as they heard soft growling.

Astra was in the spare room where both Carley and Shrek were. "Who're you?" Carley asked him worriedly. Astra laughed as his clawed hands touched her slender neck. "I'm Astra. I'm like you in a way." he answered. This start;ed the teenager. She remembered that Astra was the one who'd attacked Shrek.

"What do you mean? You hurt my friend. I'm not evil like you!" Carley yelled at him but he cackled.

"You're half blind aren't you? So am I. I can't see in the dark or see sides. That's why I use my symbol cane so people understand. But they never do. You should know how that feels. I don't want to hurt you but maybe we should be friends." he replied showing his symbol cane.

Carley looked at Shrek and then at herself. "Yes but I'll have to decline your offer. I already have friends who I like for being themselves." she answered. Leah smiled at her.

Astra growled at her. He smiled showing his fangs. "Maybe you should think about it. Those friends of yours could be not what they seem but I think you'll join me.

You see we're meant to be. For years I've been alone in the universe searching for someone who understands me. We're meant to be." he told her as he looked into her eyes.

"I know how you feel. Maybe we could but it wouldn't work out. You're an evil, vicious ogre and I wouldn't be right for you." Carley said nervously as his eyes glared at her, full of anger.

"Fine but do these so called friends really care for you as a person? No! They only do it because they're too good hearted to refuse. I know you desire to grow in inner strength so come with me and I will help you until fear is afraid of you!" he replied looking deep into her eyes.

Snowgre knew Astra was enticing her to join him by promising he'd help her but he'd really be helping himself.

"Don't listen to Astra1 You're strong within but you just don't see it! You were willing to lay your life on the line to rescue Shrek from that creep. You're more powerful when we're together. Besides Astra would have you hurting people like him and I know it's not your style!" Leah yelled.

Astra growled as he left but made a slash mark on Carley's face. "Maybe that'll help you decide!" he roared as he left.

Leah and the others were shocked by that. Their friend had been brave to turn Astra down like that. But now Carley was worried for her own safety.

She then saw Shrek smile at her as she came into the spare room later. "Astra is a bully. I can't believe he'd hurt ya because of me." he told her.

"Yeah I know. He tried to get me to help him but I refused. Now I'm worried in case those I care about get hurt." she replied sadly.

"Don't worry. He has no heart to see where he is flawed. Besides with us together, there's no way he'll attack us." he reassured her.

Leah noticed her friend was nervous as she climbed into bed later. She knew she was nervous about what had happened eariler.

"Don't be afraid. We'll help you somehow." she whispered as she fell asleep...


	5. Never Give Up

Keep Holding On 

Ch 5

Astra growled as he set up a plan. Anger boiled in his dark heart. All he wanted was to crush Shrek once and for all.

He knew that he could see into other's hearts and see their weaknesses and use them to pick on them or bend them to his will.

"_Soon you'll be dead Shrek. That's what I promised your father in the spirit world. I know how to get to your heart." _He thought as his eyes glowed.

Leah noticed Carley tossing and turning in her sleep.

"What's wrong?" she asked her shaking her awake. The short haired teen's eyes opened and there were tears in them.

"Was it… a bad dream?" Leah asked her.

"Yes. We were helping Shrek take care of Astra. We'd almost defeated him when he grabbed Shrek by his throat. He told me I had to hoin him or he'd hurt Shrek but badly. I woke up before anything else happened.

Don't you see? As long as I'm here, Shrek and you are in grave danger. I have to hide for a while." Carley replied to her.

"You don't have to go! With Fiona and the others helping, we can beat Astra." Leah told her.

"We can't. He's undead. He was brought back by Shrek's father." Carley told her. Leah then watched as Carley used her Ogreix to conceal herself.

"You've got to keep this a secret, okay?" Carley said but then they heard sounds of struggle. "What's going on?" Leah asked but saw Astra walk into the room.

She noticed he was wearing an amulet of some kind. It was what kept him alive. "Where's your loser of a friend?" he asked as he brought his claws to her neck. "Stop! I'm here. Take me if you'll leave those I care about alone." Carley told him as she revealed herself.

Astra laughed. She would make perfect bait for luring Shrek to him,

Leah then saw Fiona and Snowgre join her.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Snowgre asked her. "No. He... took Carley. We have to go rescue her." she answered him. Snowgre looked nervous at this. .

"Please! Who knows what Astra could be doing to her? I know Astra's undead but we can fight him." Leah begged.

"Alright. We'll try. I know... how important she is to you." Snowgre replied. In his cave Astra had put Carley in a cage. He saw terror in her eyes and smiled. She was trying to be brave without freaking out.

"Why're you doing this?" she asked him angrily. "I was once the most powerful ogre along with Shrek's father. We'd go around the realms slaying good hearted ogres but when Shrek was born, his father realised his son wasn't like him so he wanted me to kill him.

Unfortunately we were both slayed by hunters before I got the chance to try. While we rotted in the spirit world, Shrek's father used a powerful amulet to bring me back to this world if I slayed his son so I agreed. But to get the amulet, I had to sell my soul. I'm only a corpse within." Astra explained to her.

Carley growled in anger at hearing that. "My friends won't let that happen! Tou're going back to rot in the under world!" she yelled but Astra cackled. "I don't think so. Their weakness is friendship and that's how'll I'll kill them and let you hear them scream as they leave you!" he replied looking into her eyes.

Snowgre and Leah along with Fiona and the princesses were about to leave for Astra's cave when Shrek came out. "What're you doing out here?" Snowgre asked him.

"I want to go with you guys. It's my fault she got mixed up in this by trying to help me!" he answered. "I'm not sure it's a good idea. You're still hurt from what Astra did to you last time! Rest. We'll get her back." Fiona answered him.

He nodded as they left. Leah was nervous along with Fiona and the others. She hoped Astra wasn't hurting Carley. She'd helped them plenty of times when Charming had tried to take over the kingdom by being a good friend.

"What's this Astra dude's problem? Why was he picking on Shrek?" Snow asked curious.

"Yeah why?" Doris asked as well. "He picked on Shrek because he thinks he's not a proper ogre and because he has friends. He takes out his anger on him because he's half blind like Carley. He took her because she risked her safety to help Shrek. You know her. She couldn't bear to see him in pain or hurt." Fiona explained.

Astra cackled as he scratched Carley's body with his claws and made cuts on her back.

"Why don't you scream? Why aren't you afraid? I'm hurting you badly." he asked confused. Carley didn't reply. Within her, she wasn't giving up hope that Leah and the others would come to help her, the way she'd helped Shrek.

He threw her back into the cell especially when he saw Snowgre with Leah and the others. They ran into the cave but Snowgre stopped them.

"What're you doing? We have to do this now! He could've hurt her or worse!" Leah said angrily. "I know but we can't do this without a game plan. We don't need to take care of Astra yet. Fiona and I will distract him while you, Snow and Doris go find Carley and take her back to the swamp. Then when we've weakened Astra, we'll join you, okay? Snowgre explained in his Icelandic accent.

"Sure! Let's do this!" Fiona said as they entered the cave. Leah, Snow and Doris split up from Fiona and Snowgre. They then saw a cell door and Doris kicked it open.

Leah then walked in quietly. "Carley you okay?" she said nervously as she approached her friend. She was shocked. Her friend was badly hurt with wounds everywhere including her back. Leah saw her grit her teeth. "My back! It badly hurts!" she moaned softly through tears.

"D-Don't worry. We're getting you out of here. Fiona and Snowgre are distracting Astra so we can get you out of here." Leah told her shaking in fear.

She along with Snow and Doris carried the girl back to the swamp house. They laid her on the bed she and Leah shared on her side because her back was in severe pain as the rest of her body. Shrek then saw Leah as he walked into the living room.

"Is she okay? Did he hurt her?" he asked softly, fear in his eyes.

"Yes he did. She's really hurt and I'm scared. I don't want to lose her. She's my best friend who understands me as a person the same way I do her. I'd do anything to help her." she answered as Snow and Doris. Snow could see the hurt in the eighteen year old's eyes.

She knew how much Leah and the others cared for Carley and loved her the same way she did for them. Under her tough facade, she was nerviys too.

Doris and Leah saw a tear in Snow's eye. "I'm worried too, okay? I just don't like to show emotions in front of others, okay?" Snow told them. They then saw Snowgre and Fiona arrive. They had a few scratches and wounds but they were fine.

Snowgre then took Carley to the local hospital because her wounds were too serious to be left alone especially her back. She was out cold.

That night Leah couldn't sleep because of what happened. She hoped her friend would heal soon but she and Shrek decided Astra had to be taken care of before he hurt somebody else.

Astra cackled as he watched them. He saw Leah and got an idea. Both Shrek and Carley cared about Leah greatly. He smiled as he began to plan...


	6. Fighting fot A Friend's Honour

Keep Holding On 

Ch 6

Leah was sitting outside the swamp house. It was early evening. Snowgre and the others had put a protection spell around the swamp.

It was to keep Astra out.

She was wearing her Leaf Village head band and was lost in thoughts. She then heard laughter as Astra appeared.

"What do you want? Wasn't hurting my two best friends enough for you?" she growled, her eyes full of anger.

He cackled. "Yeah but hurting you will be more fun especially when Carley hears how badly I hurt you!" he snarled with glee.

Leah then made a hand sign and summoned her chakra. "_I'm not going to let you beat me! You're going down for Carley. I won't give up._

_You're nothing but a coward under all those layers of toughness and hatred. I can't wait to see the look on your face as I destroy you!"_ she thought as purple chakra surrounded her.

"What is this strange magic?" Astra asked.

He looked scared. "_Good Leah. That's what you want to do, expose his weakness and then use it to destroy him! This creep hurt your friends." _A voice told her.

It was her demon Kandara the Ice Beast of Inner Strength.

"_How come I've never used you before in other battles before?" _Leah asked it.

"_You haven't felt the need to use me until now. Your desire to fight Astra for your friend's honour has awoken me. Now let's do this!"_ he answered her.

Astra then was knocked off by a blast of pure energy.

"H-How is she this powerful? I thought she was weak like her other friend but I'm wrong." He thought as Leah's eyes glowed purple as the Ice Beast's chakra overtook her.

"We'll meet again but next time I'll be prepared!" Astra yelled as he retreated.

Leah breathed deeply as she regained control of herself as the Ice Beast's chakra faded… for now.

Shrek joined her. He'd seen what had happened.

"I can't believe you sent Astra running like that! How did you do it?" he said looking at her. He was still injured but recovering well. "I used my chakra and my demon the Ice Beast.

Chakra is your life force but ninjas can use it to fight others with. They just have to be strong within. I've always had chakra but use it to fight for those I care about." she explained.

"Cool. I never knew you were a ninja. Is Carley one?" he replied to her as a far away look appeared in her eyes. "She wants to be but the sensei wouldn't train her because of her being disabled.

He didn't want to make her worse. That's why I don't use my chakra in front of her unless I have to because it isn't fair that I'm a ninja and she can't." Leah answered. Artie had over heard that as he arrived. There was something about Leah he liked.

"Hey Artie! What're you doing here?" Shrek asked him.

"I felt like getting away from the kingdom for a while,okay? Who's your ninja friend?" the young King replied to him. "Her name is Leah. She's a friend of ours along with Carley." Shrek answered as he caught him glancing at her.

Fiona saw Snowgre sigh. Sadness was in his eyes. "What's up?" she asked him. "Promise not to tell?

I... like Carley,okay? I always have since the first time she and Leah showed up here but I was nervous, afraid because I thought she'd reject me but I was wrong.

I wish I could've saved her from Astra, that way she wouldn't be hurt and I'd be telling her how I feel right now about her." he told her. Fiona smiled at him. "Don't worry. You can tell her when she comes back. It wasn't your fault Astra hurt her." she said as she left the room.

He still stood there thinking... Artie was doing the same thing, trying to tell Leah how he felt about her.

She then saw somebody walk up to her on crutches. It was Carley.

"I can't believe you're back!" she said hugging her gently. "I'm strong enough to come here. I need to rest for a while. I... missed you." Carley told her. Snowgre felt happy tears well up in his eyes.


End file.
